Boy Meets Full House
by XxMatixX
Summary: Stephanie Tanner goes to John Adams High School and meets Shawn, Cory and Topanga. When Stephanie's life and their lives mix together all sorts of things happen. Warnings: some elements of physical abuse and mild language.
1. Back 2 School

**Hi! This is my first Boy Meets World and Full House Crossover, so I hope you like it.**

**It might not be completely accurate because I know that in Boy Meets World the ages of the characters are kind of all over the place so just imagine Cory, Shawn and Topanga are the same age as Stephanie (14) and DJ is the same age as Eric (17). **

**Jesse and Becky are like 28 (so is Mr. Turner) whilst Danny and Joey are 34. Michelle is 7 and the twins are 2. **

**Jack, Rachel and Angela are still not in the story, but they will come in the later chapters. **

**All the students go to John Adams High with Feeny and Turner as their teachers. Just that the Full House character went to a different grade school and that's why they don't know each other. **

**Some of the chapters will more or less follow the Boy Meets World story line but others will just be invented by me. So the chapters won't be what happens in the show word-for-word. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Stephanie's POV: **

I didn't want to get out of bed. This was my first day of High School and I had no friends. Nobody. At least DJ had Kimmy to get her through those tough first few weeks. It was like reliving the first day of kindergarten only this time there were bullies and bitchy girls and strict teachers.

I needed to muster all my strength to crawl out of bed and go downstairs to have some breakfast. Steve was sitting at the table eating all of our food (that was nothing new) with DJ and Kimmy telling him to hurry up so they could leave for their Senior year in High School. At least DJ and I are in the same school for my first year. She'll help me settle in.

"Good morning everyone!" I say cheerfully, trying to hide the fact that I'm so nervous.

"Hey Steph!" they all say.

Kimmy, DJ and Steve are about to leave. "See ya in school squirt" Kimmy says. I roll my eyes, I forgot that since we're going to the same school, I'm going to be seeing a lot more of Kimmy Gibbler. Great.

Uncle Jesse and Becky were cooking some scrambled eggs. Uncle Jesse had gotten much better at cooking since the first time he came here 8 years ago.

"Hey kiddo, excited for your first day of school?" he asked.

"I'm actually really nervous…" I admit to them. Sitting down on the stool next to the kitchen counter.

"There's no need to be… Man, I remember my first day of High School…" he says dreamily. "Jessica Davis… have merc-"

"Excuse me?" says Aunt Becky, crossing her arms.

"She's n-nothing compared to you" he quickly says. Then, they start full on kissing.

"okay…" I say awkwardly. "I'm gonna leave… see ya" I walk out the door. Ready for my first day of High School.

**Cory's POV: **

I only spent a few minutes at school and I already got in the way of Frankie the Enforcer. This was going to be a long day. At least I had Shawn and Topanga with me. Topanga was really pretty… The summer was very good to her… as Shawn had just said.

"At least what I grew is real" Topanga says in response to Shawn's comment. Then, she rips off his fake sideburns.

"Ouch" he yells. I stifle a laugh. Man, I really like Topanga. Wait? Did I just think that? No, I can't like Topanga, I can't!

After a while of hanging around the lockers looking lost, we go to our next lesson with Mr. Turner. I can't believe I thought he was Harley Keiner, the main bully of the school. Hopefully he was going to be a cool teacher.

As I entered the class, I looked around to see the people in my homeroom. There were Shawn and Topanga. Thank god they were here with me. But I was intimidated by all the new faces from students that went to different middle schools then me.

I sat between Shawn and Topanga in the middle row. Topanga was at the very front and Shawn was at the back, as usual. There was a cute blonde girl sitting next to me. She looked very lonely, so I asked her what her name was.

"Stephanie, Stephanie Tanner. You can call me Steph." She said. She seemed friendly.

"I'm Cory Matthews." I answered.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

The bell rung and Mr. Turner started talking.

"I'm here for homeroom, I'm here for English and I'm here anytime you just want to talk," he started saying.

"Cool" I answered.

"Did I say you could talk?" he asked. Oh no… maybe he's not so easy going after all.

**Stephanie's POV: **

Homeroom started and everyone was talking to each other except me. This nice guy sitting next to me asked me what my name is. His name is Cory Matthews. Hopefully we can be friends. I don't want to sit by myself during lunch. The teacher seemed nice and I had to try really hard not to laugh when he singled out Cory on the first day.

"You trouble Matthews? Are you the guy that's going to bring down the new teacher?" he asked. I could already tell what kind of guy Cory was… a nice and funny guy who was slightly hyperactive and who stresses out about everything. Kind of like me. Maybe we were going to be friends. Cory kept talking and answered,

"No sir, that would be Shawn." The whole class laughed, including me. Cory shut his mouth realising he singled out his friend. I wonder who Shawn is? Probably his best friend. If he's already got friends why would he want to hand out with me… I though gloomily.

"Alright, Shawn… don't tell me, don't tell me" he said. I realised he was trying to figure out who the poor kid was. "Now if Shawn is real trouble then Shawn is really going to try to avoid making eye contact with…" I spotted a cute guy sitting behind Cory with dark black hair looking around the class avoiding Mr. Turner. That dude was definitely Shawn.

"Hi Shawn" said Mr. Turner.

"How ya doing?" Shawn said nervously smiling.

"So, Shawn, buddy, you know anything about the Odyssey?" he asked. Thank god he didn't ask me because I had no clue what that meant.

"Yes I do" Shawn said slowly

"Yeah besides that it's a book." Said Mr. Turner.

"No I don't" said Shawn, shaking his head. I had to try really hard not to laugh. This was hilarious.

I zoned out after that. English never really interested me. The girl sitting in front of Cory. I think her name was something weird like Topanga kept raising her hand and she knew all the answers.

After a few more lessons it was time for lunch. I didn't know where to sit when I entered the lunch hall with my tray. There was a table with a bunch of girls including Topanga, but all the seats were full so instead I approached Cory and Shawn's table, they were by themselves.

"Hey! Stephanie, right?" said Cory "why don't you come sit with us?"

"Sure, Cory" I say

"This is my friend Shawn" he says. Shawn smiles at me. He's really cute. I blush slightly.

"We got homeroom together, right?" he asks. I nod. Cory then starts talking about how Harley Keiner wants to kill him after school.

"and that's not even the worse thing…" says Cory

"what can be worse than having Harley Keiner pound your head?" asks Shawn

"The new principal? It's Feeny!" Shawn chokes on his food.

"Who is this Mr. Feeny anyway?" I ask, confused.

"He was our old teacher… it's hard to describe him… he's my neighbour too" says Cory. Having a teacher as your neighbour must be pretty annoying.

"Hey, Cory there's your brother." Says Shawn. I see a handsome guy with light brown hair sitting on a table surrounded by girls. "why don't you ask him what to do about the Harley problem?"

"I can't Shawn… at school Eric doesn't have a brother. I'm an insignificant spec. You go talk to him… and call him 'Oh Great One'" pleads Cory.

"Fine..." says Shawn. He slowly walks to Eric's table. I can see the girls checking him out and it made me a little jealous. I ignore the feeling. Shawn comes back and tells Cory to go to the water fountain. Eric goes and pretends to drink. I try not to laugh. Eric is so obsessed with his popularity he doesn't even want to be seen talking to his brother.

While Cory and Eric are having their hidden conversation Shawn and I start talking.

"So, what middle school did you go to before?" he asks me

"I went to Van Atta Junior High" I answer. "you?"

"Cory, Topanga and I all went to Jefferson elementary" he says. Great, those three have been friends since the first grade and they only just met me. It's going to hard to make friends. Also since my only friend Gia want to Bayview high school and I'm not going to see her anymore.

"Where do you live?" I asked. I didn't really know what to ask him. When I asked the question though, Shawn got all awkward and played with his knife and fork. Did I say something wrong? Thankfully, Cory came back and spared us from more awkwardness.

**Shawn's POV: **

Thank god for Cory. I didn't want to tell Stephanie that I live in a trailer park. It's humiliating. She's also definitely in the 'good girl' category at school, like Topanga, so I doubt she would ever be interested in a guy like me. Hopefully we can be friends though. After lunch we didn't have any lessons together, so I wished Cory luck when he had to face Harley Keiner after school and started heading home to the trailer park. I saw Stephanie ahead and ran after her. Maybe we could talk and get to know each other more.

"Hey Steph, wait up!" I shout.

"Oh, hi Shawn…where's Cory?" she says blushing.

"Cory stayed behind after school to face Keiner, that'll be the last time you see him…" I say, joking. But Steph seemed genuinely worried.

"I hope Eric will be there to help him…" she says. After that we walk in silence. It's not awkward though, it's comfortable. I feel like I can be myself around her.

"This is me" she says. Pointing at a beautiful house even bigger than Cory's. I sigh, now I definitely won't tell her where I live. "Do you want to come in?" she asks uncertainly, not knowing if I'll say yes.

"Sure" I say. I usually always go to Cory's after school. I try to stay home as least as possible. The trailer park isn't a friendly place and when my dad is drunk, I'd rather not be near him.

We walk up the steps and she opens the red door. The inside of the house is also huge. I gulp, I feel so inferior next to these places because I know I'm not as good as these people are. We cross the living room and enter the kitchen. I see about fifty people all crammed into that tiny place. This doesn't seem abnormal to Stephanie though because she says hi to everybody and walks in. I stayed back though, as I was overwhelmed by all these faces.

"Come on Shawn," she says, "meet my family!"

**And that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. The next chapter will come out soon because I am very excited myself to see where this story goes. I will try and update as often as possible but I am in Year 11 and I have my GCSEs coming up so it might be hard. Please review! I don't mind constructive criticism or ideas about where the storyline could go! **

**Mati**


	2. Meeting the Tanners

**Hey, so here's chapter two. I know it might seem strange that Stephanie and Shawn just met and he's already meeting her parents, but they are just friends, she just invited him over for a bit. **

**Warnings: Physical Child Abuse **

**Anyway, I won't waste your time talking so… on with the story**

Danny's POV:

When I saw my baby girl Stephanie bringing in a BOY she just met, into our home I was shocked. She's only 10! Wait… she was ten, four years ago. My little girl is growing up!

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet my friend Shawn," she says, gesturing to the boy, who looked very nervous, "we met at school today,"

"Hey Shawn!" Becky and I say. We just arrived from work after shooting 'Wake Up San Francisco!' Jesse and Joey were at the radio station working. DJ was out with Kimmy and Steve, and Michelle was somewhere in the house chasing after the twins. Speaking of the devils, Nicky and Alex run in the kitchen and out in the backyard screaming and Michelle is chasing after them, yelling "come back here you munchkins!" I guess her Uncle's nickname is rubbing off of her. I see Stephanie awkwardly looking at Shawn as if embarrassed about her little sister.

I approach the kid and extend my hand. "I'm Danny, Stephanie's father" I say. The boy is tall with jet black hair, long eyebrows and blue eyes. A good-looking kid, not a good sign…. He had a leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Nice to meet you sir," he replies. Sir… I could get used to that.

"And I'm Stephanie's Aunt, you can call me Becky," says Becky. The boy says hi.

"Shawn, Steph, do you want something to eat?" asks Becky.

"Yes, I am starving!" says Shawn, then quickly adds, "please," The kid starts eating like he's never had a meal before, and I whisper to Becky, "Great, we have another Steve in our house," Becky laughs. Just then, Steve, DJ and Kimmy come in.

DJ's POV:

I come back from school with DJ, Steve and Kimmy. On the way back I keep listening to Kimmy talk about her crush since freshmen year; Eric Matthews.

"Do you know he's got a brother who's in Stephanie's class? Maybe if Steph is friends with him, she can introduce me to Eric!" shouts Kimmy excited. I roll my eyes. We barely even know Eric. We only have one class together and we've never spoken to each other. I don't know how Kimmy found out he had a brother.

As usual Steve and Kimmy come to my house after school. I don't know why I can't go to their house for once.

"Hi Dad!" I say as I walk in.

"Hi Mr. T! Hi squirt, I see you found a boyfriend?" asks Kimmy wiggling her eyebrows

"Still looking for one?" Stephanie snaps back

"DJ, Steve," continues Stephanie, "I'd like you to meet my new_ friend_ Shawn" she points at a guy who's about her age with dark black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and was sitting on a table eating. I whisper to Steve, "Aw, he's just like you… always eating our food," he laughs and puts his arm around me.

Shawn waves at us. And we present ourselves. When nobody is looking, I lock eyes with Stephanie and give her look saying… 'man, you already found a hot boyfriend on the first day?' and she just stares back at me and rolls her eyes and mouths 'he's just my friend'.

Nonetheless, the kid seemed relatively nice. I could tell he had a rebellious streak. He was also really goofy and could come across as stupid but really, he was just funny and a bit clueless. I liked him.

Stephanie's POV:

So far, my family hadn't embarrassed me with Shawn yet. Except for Michelle and my cousins running around like maniacs. My family seemed to like Shawn as well. I barely knew him myself; I had just met him. Just like in class, he was very goofy and acted stupid, I actually really liked him, as a friend obviously. Shawn seemed a bit overwhelmed by the size of my family and he still hadn't met Jesse or Joey. After a while Shawn and I finally got some alone time to talk. We sat on the couch in the living room.

"Your folks are really nice," he said looking straight into my eyes.

"Thanks, sorry if they might've been a bit too… you know" I say, not finding the right words to describe them.

"No, no, don't worry about it, Cory's folks are the same. They're a bit like my second parents if you know what I mean," he said. I didn't really understand what he meant by that. I didn't really know Shawn well enough to understand what he meant, but I wanted to get to know him. Even though he already had a ton of friends.

"You still got to meet the rest of my family," I said, "there's my Uncle Jesse who is Becky's husband, and my dad's best friend Joey,"

"Why do you have so many people living in this house?" he asks jokingly.

"Well, it started with just Jesse and Joey moving in," I started saying. I felt like I could confide in him about my mother's death. Most people from my old school already knew anyway.

"They came to help out my dad after my mom died," I said

"I'm sorry," he said. Staring straight into my eyes.

"It's ok, I was only five, I don't really remember her anymore," We are interrupted when Jesse and Joey come in the living room through the front door after work.

Shawn's POV:

I didn't know what to say when Stephanie told me that her mom had died. Her family seemed so happy and joyful about life; nobody could tell that they had all experienced such a tragic loss. We looked into each other's eyes and then two men come in through the door. One of them had dark black hair like me and looked about Mr. Turner's age. The other was a couple of years older and had blonde hair. I assumed that they were Jesse and Joey. They came in dancing and singing a cartoon song like they were drunk or something. Stephanie looks at me and says, "this is normal for us,"

"Hey Steph," says the younger one and ruffles her hair.

"Hi Uncle Jesse," she says.

"Who's this?" asked the blonde one who must be Joey. He looks at me with a weird face.

"This is my friend from school," starts Stephanie

"Shawn Hunter" I say and salute with my hand

"Well Shawn, are you staying for dinner? Jess here is an amazing cook," he says sarcastically.

"No, I don't want to intrude," I start saying

"It's no problem really," says Jesse.

"No, I better get going, I got work to do… I'll see you tomorrow at school Steph," I say. I didn't really have any work and if I did, I didn't plan on doing any. I just didn't think I deserved to have dinner with this family. I would feel like an outsider. I saw Stephanie's disappointed face.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Shawn," she says and walks upstairs.

"Do you need a ride?" asks Jesse

"No, I'll walk, it's fine…" I say.

"You're joking, it's late, it's raining, I'll take you home," says Joey. Was it raining? I hadn't realised.

"Don't worry about it Joey I'll bring him home," insists Jesse.

"Yeah with your Harley? His parents would probably kill you… I'll bring him with my car, you tell Danny I'll be back in time for dinner," says Joey. Jesse had a Harley? Cool! Mr. Turner had one too, I saw him come to school with one, maybe they could be friends.

I saw no point in insisting so I get in Joey's car so he can take me home. My only worry was that he would tell Stephanie that I lived in a trailer park. What if she didn't want to be friends with me? Or what if her dad wouldn't let her see me anymore because I was just trailer trash?

As soon as Joey started the engine the dreaded question arrived; "So Shawn, where do you live?"

Joey's POV:

As soon as I start the engine, I realise that I don't know where the kid's house is.

"So Shawn, where do you live?" I ask. I could see the boy shift in his seat.

"You know, I'm fine walking, really," he insists.

"In this weather? I don't think so," I say. What was wrong? Was he keeping something from me? "Your parents would kill me if we just let you walk home by yourself."

"I wouldn't say that…" he mumbles thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Come on kid, I don't know what you're not telling me, but I won't say anything to Stephanie if that's what your worried about" I say, "Scout's honour" I say in the voice of one of my favourite cartoon characters.

"Just go to the Pink Flamingo Trailer Park. That's where I live," he says looking down. So that's why he wanted to walk home. He was embarrassed about where he lived. The poor kid, there was nothing wrong about living in a trailer park. I don't know why he would believe Stephanie would let some small detail like that prevent their friendship.

"Please don't tell Stephanie, I don't want us to stop being friends," he pleads with me.

"I told you I won't tell her. But, let me tell you this. I've known Stephanie all her life, she's a good girl and she would never let some trivial detail about where you live effect your friendship. Remember that." I say, hoping I got through to the kid. He nods, still not making eye-contact with me.

When we reach the trailer park, he tells me to stop here.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home? Might be safer if I come with you," I say, choosing my words carefully. I was about to say 'this place is filled with bad people' but I realised that since he lived here it would be like I was calling _him _a bad person.

"It's nothing that I haven't done every day," he answers back. And walks off into the darkness.

Shawn's POV:

I really like Stephanie's family. Joey was especially supportive about the fact that I live here, and I kept thinking about what he said. I only knew Stephanie for a day, but she seemed like the kind of girl who would accept me for who I am. She is very similar to Cory in a way. Nevertheless, I still wasn't ready to tell her.

It was late but I assumed my dad would still be out with his friends, getting drunk somewhere. My mom had skipped town, but I knew she would be back in a couple of weeks. She always returns because she has nowhere else to go.

I was surprised to see my dad sitting on the couch with a bottle of beer.

"Where have you been?" He says, I can feel the anger in his voice. I check my watch. It was only 10pm. It wasn't even that late.

"Dad, I thought you were going out with Uncle Mike and-" I start saying but am interrupted when my dad gets up from the couch and repeats the question, only louder.

"I was at a friend's house after school, okay? She's knew and I wanted to be her friend," I say quickly.

He walked closer and pinned me to the wall, I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Dad, please, let me go… I'm sorry," I wince as he tightens his grip on my wrist. He punches me in the stomach and slaps me on left cheek. I fall to the floor and he just walks away to his room. I stay on the ground. _It's not his fault… _I say to myself, _Mom just left and he's nervous, I just got on his nerves, If I came home earlier this wouldn't've happened. It's my fault. _I manage to crawl in my bed and cover myself with the covers, wincing.

**Ok, so that's the end. Sorry for the depressing ending. I know in the show Shawn's dad doesn't abuse him. But in this fic, he does. In the show Shawn mentions that before his mom left for good in the end of season 2, she always came and went. So whenever she leaves for a few weeks Chet is heartbroken (which is no excuse for treating anybody like that) and hits his son. If you're a sensitive reader stop reading. However, most of the story will focus on their life at school and not Shawn's abuse. He will be saved eventually but I still don't know how. **

**Please review, etc. **

**-Mati **


	3. A new girl friend

**Here's chapter 3…. Enjoy! **

Shawn's POV:

I came to school early because I wanted to get away from my father. My body ached all over and I found it hard to breathe. When my dad punched me in the stomach, he must've crushed a rib by accident or something.

I went to the boy's bathroom and looked in the mirror. It was not a pretty sight. There was a huge bruise on the left side of my face and my eye was half closed. There were finger marks on my right wrist. I didn't want to lift my shirt up in fear of what marks I would see on my stomach and chest.

_Ok, ok, nothing that can't be fixed. _I thought to myself. I put on my leather jacket, that would hide my swollen wrist. _Now, what to do with my face. I have to come up with an excuse._ _I hit a door? No that was pathetic. I'll just say I got into a fight with my neighbours at the trailer park. Yeah, that'll work. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise considering where I live. _

I checked my watch. Cory gave it to me on my 11th birthday. I never took it off. It was the only thing with value that I owned. It was almost time for school. I went to my locker. A few minutes later Cory arrived.

"Hey Shawnie" he started, then when he saw my face he said, "Wow… what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing, my neighbours got into a fight and I was just passing by and they managed to accidentally hit me," I said "they were sorry though, they brought me home and put some ice on the bruise… I'm fine, really"

"Shawnie you need to steer clear of this kind of stuff. You got to be careful. Promise me you'll be careful next time," said Cory. Concern written on his face. I realised how lucky I am to have a loyal friend like Cory, and I felt guilty for not telling him the truth. But I could never tell anybody. They'll take my dad away from me. It's never really his fault when he hits me… It's mine.

"I promise" I answered. "Hey what happened with Keiner yesterday?" I ask

"Nothing, Eric and Turner came, and he left…"

The locker room was crowded with people now and I spotted Stephanie by her locker. Her blonde hair flowing loosely down her back.

"Mr. Hunter," I turned around and saw Feeney. A concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Matthews go to class; I need to speak with Mr. Hunter in my office."

"Oh right, you got an office now _principal Feeney_" I say bowing as I said it.

"This is not a time for jokes Mr. Hunter," I glance at Cory nervously, but he just confidently nods at me. I see him going to Mr. Turner's homeroom with Stephanie.

_In Mr. Feeney's Office… _

"Mr. Hunter, the school takes things like this very seriously. I am not the kind of principal who just ignores the signs..." He started saying. I sighed; I knew where this was going.

"If you're talking about my black eye Mr. Feeney, there's nothing to worry about. Some people at the trailer park got into a fight and I somehow got swept away in the punching. But they said sorry and brought me home to my dad, who gave me some ice." I say. Mr. Feeney, however, did not look convinced.

"Can I go now?" I say, impatiently.

"Go to class Mr. Hunter, but we'll be keeping an eye on you," said Feeney.

Cory's POV:

I was really worried about Shawn. I knew how he could be sometimes. Shutting people out when he needed them the most. Refusing any help. I thought the best I could do was be there for my friend, through thick and thin.

"Matthews! Where's your friend?" asked Mr. Turner.

"I'm here Mr. Turner," says Shawn running in

"Why are you late?"

"I was talking to Mr. Feeney… and I can prove it!" He said. Pointing his finger in the air and checking his pockets. "Aw, damn it! I forgot to ask for a note! Let me go back and ask him…"

"Hunter, just sit down! I believe you," says Turner.

Mr. Turner starts talking and I twist around my chair to talk to Shawn.

"What did Feeney say?" I ask

"He was just worried about my bruise, I told him it was no big deal…" he answered. Stephanie overheard this and her eyes widened.

"Shawn are you ok?" she asks, worried.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing to worry about…" he looked annoyed that everyone kept asking him the same question.

Then, Topanga twists around and asks me what happened to Shawn's eye.

"It's nothing Topanga… at least that's what _he _says…" I say. Topanga is smart, and she doesn't look convinced.

"Just keep an eye on him Cory… he's your best friend…" she says. Looking at me with those big green eyes of hers.

Stephanie's POV:

When I overheard that Feeney spoke to Shawn about his black eye, I was very worried. I remember a few years ago, a kid in my class confessed that he was getting abused by his dad. He promised me not to tell anyone. But then, I told Uncle Jesse and he called Child Protective Services. I learnt that day not to let this kind of stuff go and to always tell an adult when you think you or someone else is in trouble. However, I barely knew Shawn. Cory and Topanga have known him their whole lives, surely, they would know if something was going on? Nonetheless, I decided that I wanted to be Shawn's friend and be there for him; kind of like his guardian angel.

After English, I had Photography. Shawn was in that class too. He came to sit next to me. I couldn't help but stare at his black eye, it was slightly disturbing.

"Hey! I didn't know you liked Photography?" I asked him

"Yeah… it's one of the only things I'm good at..." he said. We didn't really talk much after that, which was strange because the Shawn I met yesterday and the one everyone talks about is always describes as charming and charismatic but today he was very reserved.

Then I had a few more lessons that I shared with Topanga. At first, I thought she was teacher's pet, but actually, when I got to know her better, she was very nice, and we became friends. She even told me that she had a crush on Cory, but he would never man-up and ask her out.

"Hey Steph! Do you want to come to my house after school?" she asked

"Sure!" I said.

DJ's POV:

The school day was almost over, and I still hadn't seen Stephanie. It was nice that he we had different schedules so I wouldn't be seeing her during lunch, but I still missed my little sis…

I saw Shawn talking to Eric's little brother Cory. Kimmy was really excited because Stephanie had a few classes with Cory and maybe she would introduce her to Eric.

"Kimmy, just because Steph has classes with Cory doesn't mean she's friends with him. And if she is why would she be introduced to his brother?" I tell her, thinking more realistically.

"But she's friends with Shawn? Isn't she?" says Kimmy, desperate.

"If you like Eric so much, why don't you go and talk to him? He's right there?" I say pointing at Eric who was sitting near the stairs talking to girls. I give her a little nudge.

"B-but what do I say?" she stammers.

"Ask him anything, introduce yourself,"

"o-okay" Kimmy walks towards him in her ridiculous heels.

"Eric? I'm Kimberly Gibbler, in your History class. I just wanted to say…" she turns around and looks at me, panicking," I just nod and give her the thumbs up.

"Do you know what the homework is?" she says. I smack the palm of my hand on my head.

Eric and the girls laugh. "Me know what the homework is? What am I a geek?" he says. "You should ask Feeny, he's the teacher after all," he says. All the girls laugh and Kimmy tries to join in and they stare at her.

"Well… thanks anyway," she says hurriedly and runs in the bathroom. All the girls laugh but Eric looks slightly guilty. I run after her, but he stops me, grabbing my hand.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asks me

"DJ,"

"Well, DJ… could you tell Kimmy I didn't mean to be rude, I'm sorry" he says and let's go of my hand.

"Yeah… no worries," I say. I'm shocked by his sincerity and smile to myself. First impressions aren't everything, I guess. People can really surprise you.

Topanga's POV:

I really liked Stephanie. It would be nice to have a girl friend and not just guy friends to hang out with. Don't get me wrong I love Cory and Shawn, but I'd like to talk to someone about girl stuff. And I couldn't talk to my mum because she was too busy fighting with my dad. Ever since I was little, I loved the relationship my parents had, they loved each other so much. But recently they had started fighting non-stop. I wonder what could've happened. Anyway, I was sure it would blow over soon and they would reconcile.

Stephanie and I walked out of the school gates and saw Cory and Shawn walking towards Cory's house. Stephanie nudges me and gives me a sly smile. I sigh, I told her I had a crush on Cory and now she kept winking at me whenever we saw him. The annoying thing is, I knew Cory liked me too, but he was too scared to do anything about it. I guess he doesn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Hey Shawn, hey Cor!" I say, hoping he would man-up and ask me out for once.

"Oh hey, Topanga! Steph!" he says. Shawn just waves. I am worried about Shawn. I've known him for a long time, and I know his homelife. It isn't what you would call steady. I hope he's ok, and that Cory is taking care of him.

We couldn't talk for much because Steph and I had to go cross the road to get to my house and Cory needed to keep walking straight. So we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

"You know, if Cory's to wussy to ask you out, maybe you should ask him out…" says Stephanie.

I blush, but she had a point, "Yeah… maybe I should…"

We reached my house and I introduced Steph to my parents. We went to my room and we could hear the fighting coming from downstairs. We looked at each awkwardly, and I smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry about them… they're going through a rocky time in their relationship… nothing that can't be solved though…" I say.

"Don't worry about it…" she says.

"Maybe next time we could go to your house…" I say.

"Sure!" she says, "But let me warn you… we got about 15 people living under the same roof so…"

I laughed, but she just stared at me. "Oh your serious?" I say.

"Yeah, it's a bit ridiculous though…" she tells me, and we laugh together. It must be cool having such a big family. I have an older sister called Rhiannon, but she left to go to college last year.

We talk more and then go out to cubbies to have something to eat. Then, she goes back home, and we say our goodbyes. I go back home, and I don't hear any fighting. It was slightly worrying, maybe they weren't talking anymore? I just wanted to be back at school, so I didn't have to worry about my parents anymore.

I went to sleep, and I thought. I thought about Cory and if he was going to ask me out. I thought about how I had found a new friend in Stephanie. I thought about Shawn and wondered if his dad was hitting him. And I thought about my parents if they were going to get a divorce.

My mind was not at rest when I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**So, that's the end of the chapter! Hope you like it! Please please please review, I could use some feedback or advice on what I should write in my next chapter. Until next time, **

**Mati **


End file.
